


Larger Than Life

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blythe is faced with some conflicting emotions when John takes her to the movies.  295 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in 1962, and is based on an event mentioned in "Birthmarks."

_**House Nanofic: Larger Than Life**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished. Original draft dated 10/14/08.  
 **TITLE:** Larger Than Life  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **CHARACTERS:** Blythe House  
 **RATING:** "R", for some rough, unladylike language.  
 **WARNINGS:** No.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for episode 5.04, "Birthmarks"  
 **SUMMARY:** Blythe is faced with some conflicting emotions when John takes her to the movies. 295 words.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This story is set in 1962, and is based on an event mentioned in "Birthmarks."  
 **BETA:** None.

 **Larger Than Life**

  
Blythe sits in the theater and grits her teeth, her jaw clenched so tightly she thinks maybe her back molars will explode and scatter across the Coke-sticky aisle like popcorn.

On the movie screen, a fifteen-foot-tall Sean Connery offers Ursula Andress ( _Honey Ryder, and what son of a bitch male writer came up with that one?_ ) a drink, and she takes it, the whore, all the time batting her eyelashes at her seducer.

 _God damn it,_ Blythe thinks.

Beside her, John is laughing, obviously enjoying the escapades of the greatest spy in the world, and she wants nothing more than to punch him in the fucking face. Instead, she smiles and laughs along with him, closing her eyes when she can and blaming it on the violence.

Her son -- _Sean Connery's son_ \-- is at home with the babysitter, a neighbor girl named Shelly.

John still hasn't done the math. Maybe he's too proud to admit the truth. Maybe he just doesn't want to know. Everyone understands the loneliness of the long-distance wife, and perhaps he's just factored it into the costs of a military career. Whatever the truth, Blythe has a blue-eyed three-year-old to raise, and the price is on the block, to be paid in spades in the future.

She looks up at the screen again. Sean Connery is smiling, a quirky little smile that seems to involve lifting only one eyebrow and one corner of his mouth, and it's the exact same way Bill Mason smiled at her that night when she'd had one too many Manhattans at Betty Ramsey's cocktail party and quite enough of being the Perfect Wife.

She smiles back.

Blythe can keep a secret, if that's what it takes.

After all -- everybody lies.

~ fin


End file.
